Toys from Outer Space
by DareDreamer
Summary: The story of how the Skylanders crashed on Earth can finally be told...


Max: Never thought outside life would be tricky, huh?

Beth: Trust me, it will be complicated soon.

Max: Heading home. Need 2 hurry before the rain comes.

Beth: What? It's not going to rain soon. Just checked the weather.

Max: It looks like it's going to storm. Clouds are forming and I think I hear thunder.

Max: Wait… that's weird.

Beth: What's weird?

Max: The sky is lighting up. It's purple.

Max: Hold on, it's orange now. Now blue. Now green. Red, gray, brown, light blue. What the heck is going on?

Beth: See it too. That's not normal.

Max. Wait… there's something else.

Beth: Something else?

Max: It looks like a… meteor?

Max:

BOOM!

Beth: OMG, it just came down!

Max: It landed near the school! I'm going to check it out!

Beth: Wait! It could be dangerous!

Beth: Max? Max, you there?

Max: OK, I'm at the school. Keeping my distance from the blast zone.

Max: I'm zooming in to get a closer look.

Beth: What do you see?

Max: …

Max: It's… a dragon.

Beth: What? A dragon? Don't be silly, Max.

Max: No, I'm not kidding. It's some sort of dragon toy.

Max:

Beth: There's more coming!

Beth:

Max: Hopefully someone knows what this is. Maybe an astronaut lost it in outer space and it fell.

Beth: Maybe.

10 minutes later

Max is at home, examining the dragon figure along with something else he found. It resembles a portal.

Max: Who…what are you?

He notices the portal start to glow with purple energy.

Max: Huh? (Looks at dragon figure) Maybe you need to go on there.

Max places the dragon figure on the portal, which starts to hum. It hums quietly at first but gets louder and louder. The figure starts to shake and glow.

Max: W-what's happening?!

A loud explosion rocks the room, knocking him back. When Max recovers, his eyes widen in awe. The dragon toy is now alive! The dragon shakes pieces of rock off its purple scales and orange horns. It looks at its wings and talons, moving them. A smile creeps across its face. The dragon then stares at Max with red eyes.

Max: (grabs a kitchen knife and points it at the dragon) Stay back! Stay back, don't come any closer!

The dragon does not step off the portal. Instead it swishes its tail and lets out a low purr. Then, to Max's amazement, it bows. Max slowly drops the knife and walks up to the creature. He reaches out and touches the dragon's snout. Its nostrils flare out smoke. Suddenly, a floating head materializes directly behind it!

Floating Head: Greetings, young Portal Master.

Max: AAAAHHH! (Stumbles back and knocks his head on a bookcase)

Floating Head: Do not be alarmed. Spyro and I bring you no harm. I have been waiting for you. I am Eon, the greatest Portal Master that ever lived.

Max: Spyro? Is that… your name?

The dragon nods, accepting his name. He turns to Eon and sits.

Max (to Eon): Waiting for me? What do you mean?

Eon: Allow me to explain. (He moves aside and images of floating islands appear.) Spyro and I come from a world beyond your own. This is Skylands. It lies at the very heart of the universe. It is full of magic, wonder and adventure.

Max: It's… amazing.

Eon: That's exactly what Spyro told me when he arrived.

Max (to Spyro): Wait, you can talk?!

Spyro is unable to answer, since the lack of Skylands' magic has made his vocal chords useless. He just shakes his head and shrugs in response.

Eon: I will get to that later. But first, let me continue. (More images appear, acting like a storyline.) Long ago, Skylands was ruled by the Portal Masters, the most powerful beings in the universe. They watched over Skylands and its inhabitants. But however, they were not prepared for the Darkness.

Max: The Darkness?

Eon: Yes. The Darkness is a powerful source of evil. Its origins are unknown. It seeks to corrupt Skylands with its evil. Over the years, the Portal Masters battled the Darkness for centuries. They used a device called the Core of Light, created by the Benevolent Ancients, to hold back its destructive power. In the final years of the war against the Portal Masters and the Darkness, the Darkness corrupted Portal Masters, making them its own minions: Dark Portal Masters.

Although the Darkness had been defeated, a new threat arose. The Nightmare King, Nefarion, emerged with the Mask of Power in his possession. One by one, he hunted down the Portal Masters until they were nearly extinct. Nefarion terrorized Skylands for centuries until he was defeated by Wizbit, one of the last remaining Portal Masters, who froze the Nightmare King in his own castle in an eternal winter. The now weakened Portal Masters had no choice but to form an army of the greatest warriors ever known: the Skylanders!

The years passed, and I, one of the last remaining Portal Masters, have used my magic to slow my aging, although I am weakened. But I have not given up hope. I dreamed that one day, I would find new Portal Master apprentices to train. And now that dream has been realized.

An old threat has arisen. The Darkness has returned! The Dark Portal Master Kaos plans to conquer Skylands and make himself supreme ruler of Skylands! My Skylanders engaged his army of monsters and minions in combat… but they were defeated. To gain victory, Kaos did the one thing I feared the most.

Max: What did he do?

Eon: … He destroyed the Core of Light. With its destruction, I was pulled into my own portal and I shall remain a spirit for all eternity. My Skylanders were pulled away and sucked into space. Without the magic of Skylands around them, they shrank and froze until they resembled mere toys.

Spyro sulks and purrs sadly.

Eon: However, the Skylanders crashed down on a mere planet in a faraway galaxy. A planet called Earth. I found you just in time. This portal will transport Spyro back to Skylands, where he will fight the forces of Kaos once more and help restore the Core of Light. As for me, I have found new apprentices.

Max: So… I'm a Portal Master now?

Eon: Indeed you are. But you have much to learn. Your training will begin soon. We shall speak again another time, young one.

Max: Wait! What about your other Skylanders? This isn't the only portal on Earth, is there?

Eon: Oh no, there are many more portals here, although I cannot tell you how they came here. And secondly, they are not my Skylanders anymore. They officially now belong to you and all the other Portal Masters on this planet. That is all. Good luck, my new apprentice.

Eon's spirit fades away and the portal starts to build up magical energy. Spyro extends his wings and braces himself. A bright purple beam shoots from the portal, blasting a hole in the house's roof. Max shields his eyes from the light and he hears something else from within the beam.

Spyro: Thank you, Portal Master.

The beam vanishes in an instant, leaving smoke and a burning roof behind. Spyro is gone. The light from the portal slowly dims away. Max sighs deeply.

Max: _Note to self: If you find another Skylander, DO NOT send him or her back to Skylands inside the house._

As he starts to repair the damage outside, he hears a voice calling to him. It's his friend Chris.

Max: Hey Chris. About the roof, it's a long story.

Chris: What the heck happened, man?! There was this big purple beam of light and… and…

Max: Like I said, long story. Do you need me to shorten it for you?

Before Chris can answer, a blue beam shoots skyward from another house. Then an orange one. Then a green one, followed by many more beams. Within seconds, they vanish.

Chris: Yes.

Max: All right, but you might think I'm crazy.

Chris: I can read you like a book, dude! I won't think you're nuts!

Max (takes a deep breath): Okay, here goes. Did you notice the meteorites today?

 **THE END**


End file.
